A Broken Promise OneShot
by Wavemasterkaz
Summary: Anna and Kratos made a promise. But when Anna meets her death,that promise cannot be kept. Please R&R!


The rain continued to fall as i lay on the muddy ground, covered in my own blood. The pain was almost too much to bear and i knew that this was going to be the end of my life. I could her kratos' breathing, and though i knew he was by my side, he seemed so far away...i tried to call out to him, but all that escaped my lips was a strangled moan. Kratos' face suddenly came into my view. His face looked horrified and there were tiny drops running from down his face. At first it looked like just the rain, but I then noticed that he was crying.

"No..." he moaned. "No...what have i done? Anna..." I couldn't reply. I wanted to, but my wounds made it impossible to speak. "Anna..." he said. "You can't leave me...what about our promise?" As he said this, memories of that day came flooding back to me.

The rain was falling as hard that day as it was now. We were standing on the bridge in the city of Palmacosta. I remember how devastated I was when Kratos told me that we couldn't travel together for a while. He told me that he hadto leave for a short time, but he would return to me soon.

"Anna," he had said. "I will come back." He had then looked me in the eyes and though I had known he meant it, I still needed a way to bind him to his word, for now that I had met him, I felt as though I couldn't ever live without him.

"Do you promise?" I had asked, desperately hoping he would say he did. As if he had read my mind, he had nodded.

"Yes." he had said. "I will come back. I promise. I'll come back and stay by your side forever." I remembered how i had laughed and said,

"We'll grow old together until we're two old fogies sitting on some old farmhouse porch waiting silently for some company." I also remember at that point, an odd look had crossed his face as if he was hiding something, but at the time I had not known what. I had not known that he was with Cruxis and that he was unable to age. But after a second, the look had vanished and he had smiled one of his rare smiles and nodded.

"Yes," he had agreed. "We will grow old together and I promise I will never leave you." I also remember how I had thought of something at that moment. Something that I was sure would bind us to our word. Our promise to grow old together. Taking out a small knife that I had always carried around with me, I cut a small gash into the palm of my hand.

"My blood," I had said as I took the blade away from my hand. Taking his hand, I also cut a small gash into the palm of his hand. "Your blood." Then, I had taken my gashed hand and placed it against his gashed hand, the blood of our wounds mixing into one. Looking up at him, I had said,

"Our blood." He had stared at me then smiled.

"This shall bind us to our promise." he had said. "We will be together soon. I promise to stay with you forever."

"I will never leave you." I had replied. Our first kiss together followed that moment before the one I truly loved left for a short period of time.

Laying on the muddy ground, I could still remember everything that had happened that day as if it had happened yesterday. The scar was still in the palm of my hand to this day, reminding me of our promise to always be together. I tried again to tell Kratos that I still remembered our promise, that I still wanted to be with him forever, but I still could not speak and I knew that I would probably have to break my promise. All that came out of my mouth as I tried to speak was a strained wheezing sound.

"No, Anna...You can't leave me...I love you...Anna." He said through his tears. He picked up my nearly lifeless body and hugged me tightly. I could feel the warmth of his body flowing through my cold, still body. I could see the blood that had splattered onto his face. His blood...and mine. I could feel his heart beating against mine, racing with fear, worry, and anger. His breath was quick and cracky and he seemed to be on the borderline of hyperventilating. He was panicking, something I had never seen him do in our four years of being married and the five years I had known him. Behind him I could hear Lloyd crying, and Noishe whimpering, but Kratos didn't seem to notice. Finally, I managed to speak.

"Kratos..." I whispered. He pulled his face away from my chest where he had been listening to my heart beating feebly, as if to assure himself that I was still alive. "Kratos, I...can't keep...my promise..." Kratos choked back a sob, then said,

"No, Anna. You can't leave me."

"I love you..." These were my last words to him as Kvar suddenly came up behind him and threw my body, as well as Lloyd's over the edge of the cliff, finally taking my life from me, something he had wanted to do for sixteen years.


End file.
